pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Liam Skarsgård
Liam Eric Skarsgård ist ein noch junger Vampir vom Clan Ventrue, Angehöriger der Camarilla und führt sein Dasein in Atlanta, Georgia. Er ist einer der Hauptprotagonisten der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta". Liam ist der ältere Bruder der beiden Zwillinge Jasper und Annica Skarsgård und der Beschützer von Chiara Jones. Er arbeitet als Kurierfahrer für Frachten aller Art in Atlanta und verdingt sich nebenbei auch als Leibwächter. Liam machte sich als Sterblicher, zusammen mit seiner damaligen Freundin Selina Williams, selbstständig und arbeitete als Kurierfahrer. Da Er dabei immer dubiosere Geschäfte zu machen begann, sorgte sich seine Freundin bald um Ihn, doch Liam fühlte sich unbesiegbar und war im Erfolgsrausch. Durch ein gescheitertes Geschäft mit einem grausamen Ventrue kam Liam im Jahr 2001 erstmals in Kontakt mit der Welt der Dunkelheit. Seine Freundin Selina wurde entführt und die Mutter eines unschuldigen Mädchens, der damals 6 Jahre alten Chiara Jones, fand den Tod, da er Sie nicht retten konnte. Liam machte sich daraufhin auf einen persönlichen Rachefeldzug und verlagerte seine Geschäfte von seinem Geburtsort Savannah nach Atlanta, da Er der Spur des Ventrue dorthin folgte. Chiara Jones, die nun eine Vollwaise war, sollte sein Mündel werden, da Er sich für Sie verantwortlich fühlte und etwas Wiedergutmachung leisten wollte. 2006 traf Liam dann erstmals auf seinen späteren Erzeuger Jason Turner, der von Clan Ventrue ausgeschickt worden war, Ihn zu beobachten, da Er begonnen hatte, in Atlanta Fragen zu stellen. Als Jason herausfand, dass Liam praktisch nichts wusste und somit keine Gefahr für die Maskerade darstellte, entwickelte Er ein persönliches Interesse an Ihm und entschied sich später, Liam als potenziellen Nachkommen für den Clan zu rekrutieren. Noch ehe Er Gelegenheit dafür erhalten sollte, wurde Liam jedoch in einen Straßenkampf mit einigen Schlägern verwickelt und tödlich verwundet. So offenbarte Jason sich dem jungen Mann und bot Diesem die Unsterblichkeit an. Unwillig, seine Seele zu verdammen, aber auch wohlwissend, dass es seine einzige Chance war, seine Suche nach Vergeltung fortsetzen zu können, willigte Liam ein und wurde ein Vampir. In der 1. Staffel sind 12 Jahre seit diesem Vorfall vergangen. Liam arbeitet immer noch als Kurierfahrer in Atlanta und ist immer noch unter der Aufsicht seines Erzeugers Jason Turner. Während Er nächtliche Arbeiten aller Art durchführt und jetzt sowohl für Sterbliche als auch für Kainiten Fahrten erledigt, setzt Liam seine Suche nach seinem Nemesis mit aller Macht fort und beschützt zugleich sein sterbliches Mündel, die inzwischen Studentin in Atlanta ist. Nachdem Er mitgeholfen hat, die Maskerade der Stadt zu schützen, wird Er zu einer wichtigen Soiree eingeladen und somit erstmals in die Politik der Nacht hineingezogen. Später nimmt Er an der Wahl des neuen Erstgeborenen seines Clans teil und knüpft hier Kontakte zu einflussreicheren Ventrue innerhalb von Atlanta. Dies verhilft Ihm zu einem lukrativen Auftrag für Oswald Stone, der darin resultiert, dass Liam es in Miami erstmals mit dem Sabbat zu tun bekommt, Bolton Harris besiegt und sich, mehr oder weniger zufällig, in die Angelegenheiten der Georgia Kingz einmischt, als Er versucht, deren Überfall auf einen Geldtransporter zu verhindern, was Im Tod von Mitgliedern der Bande resultiert. Schließlich mehren sich seine Feinde in der Stadt immer mehr und Liam gerät ins Kreuzfeuer des Jägers Shaw Vaikken, der seine Identität als Vampir aufdeckt und wird überdies von den Georgia Kingz bedroht. Zwar gelingt es Liam, mitzuhelfen, den Jäger auszuschalten und festzusetzen und auch der Bedrohung durch den monströsen Nylo di Marco vorerst ein Ende zu setzen, als dann aber zufällig seine Familie in der Stadt versammelt wird, ins Visier der Georgia Kingz und damit in große Gefahr gerät, entscheidet sich Liam zu einem ungewohnt drastischen Schritt und beginnt zu begreifen, dass Er nur mithilfe seines Clans siegreich sein kann, was Ihn veranlasst, sich in den Dienst der Erstgeborenen der Ventrue, Nathalie Pierce, zu begeben und seine vielgeliebte Freiheit vorerst aufzugeben. Nur kurz darauf begibt sich Liam, in Begleitung von Ricardo, abermals nach Miami, um Peyton Stone sicher zum dortigen Flughafen zu bringen. Für Ihn ist diese Mission eine Bewährungsprobe, die Fehler seiner Vergangenheit nicht zu wiederholen. Beim Showdown in der Stadt ist Er erfolgreich und kann das Mädchen in Sicherheit bringen. Er überwindet Dr. Facilier und bezwingt, gemeinsam mit Ricardo, abermals Bolton Harris, der auf Rache für seine frühere Niederlage sinnt. Schließlich macht er einen Deal mit dem Sabbat, um Informationen über einen Verräter innerhalb der Camarilla zu erlangen und beweist sich mit diesem Verhandlungsgeschick damit erstmals als wirklicher Ventrue. Biografie Frühe Jahre Liam wurde am 11.03.1977 als ältester Sohn von Frank und Hannah Skarsgård in Savannah geboren. Die Familie lebte zunächst in guten Verhältnissen und Liam wuchs wohlbehütet auf. Dies änderte sich jedoch, als neun Jahre später seine jüngeren Geschwister Annica und Jasper geboren wurden. Seine Mutter starb kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge an einer Infektion und ließ einen erschütterten Vater mit drei Kindern zurück. Dieser war nur noch schwerlich in der Lage, für seine Familie zu sorgen, weswegen die darauffolgenden Jahre hart für den jungen Liam sein sollten. Da Er mit ansehen musste, wie sein Vater trotz aller Depressionen stets versuchte, seiner Familie ein gutes Leben zu ermöglichen und seine Kinder richtig zu erziehen, entschied sich Liam bereits früh, auf ein mögliches Studium zu verzichten und stattdessen baldmöglichst selbst Geld zu verdienen. Dies tat Er auch und nahm im Alter von 18 Jahren seinen ersten Job als Fahrer in einem Transportunternehmen in Savannah an. Freier Kurierfahrer Liam's größter Traum war es zu dieser Zeit, sich ein eigenes Auto zu kaufen, mit dem Er sich selbstständig machen könnte, um ein besseres Einkommen zu erzielen. Während seiner Anstellung bei dem Transportunternehmen in Savannah lernte Er Selina Williams kennen und lieben. Sie teilte seinen Enthusiasmus und war bereit, Ihm bei seinen Träumen zu folgen. Als sein Vater von seinen Plänen erfuhr, überließ Er seinem ältesten Sohn all seine Ersparnisse, um sich ein Auto zu kaufen und seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Dies sollte eine Wiedergutmachung für seine geraubte Jugend sein und dafür, dass Er nie hatte studieren können. Liam, der diese Geste zu schätzen wusste, investierte das Geld in einen Chevrolet Impala, ein altes und historisches Fahrzeug, welches über die Jahre zu seinem wertvollsten Besitz werden sollte. Mit Selina an seiner Seite machte Er sich schließlich selbstständig und erlangte bald eine gewisse Bekanntheit in den Straßen von Savannah. Mehrere Jahre liefen die Geschäfte gut, bis eines Tages ein fremder Mann an Liam herantrat und Ihn um ein längerfristiges Engagement bat, gut bezahlt, aber heikel. Ein fatales Geschäft Der fremde Geschäftsmann bezahlte Liam in der Folgezeit gut dafür, Frachtkisten an einem Ort, oftmals einem Wohnhaus, abzuholen und zu einem Lagerhaus außerhalb der Stadt zu bringen, wo die Fracht dann in Empfang genommen wurde. Der Job war gut bezahlt, der mysteriöse Geschäftsmann ließ sich die Diskretion viel kosten. Liam feierte seinen neuen Gewinn und damit einhergehenden Reichtum. Auch die Proteste von Selina, dass diese Frachten mehr als nur dubios seien, wollte er nicht hören. Mehrere Monate führte Liam diese spontanen Frachtaufträge aus, holte die zumeist länglichen Holzkisten ab und lieferte diese an die angegebenen Adressen. Auch Er begann mit der Zeit mehr und mehr unsicher zu werden, um was für eine Art von Fracht es sich handelte, doch verdrängte Er diese Gedanken, denn mit seinem neuen Gewinn konnte er Selina endlich das Leben ermöglichen, von dem Er glaubte, dass Sie es verdient hätte. Obwohl Ihn sein eigenes Unbehagen mehr und mehr plagte, hielt Liam an den Aufträgen fest. Innerhalb der zwei Jahre, in denen Liam die Frachtaufträge erledigte, wurde sein Erfolg lediglich durch den Tod seines Vaters getrübt. Dieser erkrankte schwer, die dauernde Belastung in seinem Leben hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen. Am Sterbebett versammelten sich Liam, Jasper und Annica, um Abschied zu nehmen. Frank Skarsgård nahm seinem Sohn das Versprechen ab, seine Verantwortungen und Aufgaben im Leben stets ernst zu nehmen und niemals den einfachen Weg zu gehen, nur weil dieser bequem erschien. Liam schwor seinem Vater, dessen Lektionen niemals zu vergessen. Die Alptraumnacht Mehr als zwei Jahre, nachdem Er erstmals einen Frachtauftrag für den mysteriösen Geschäftsmann angenommen hatte, änderte sich alles, als Liam und Selina eines Abends zu einem der Frachtaufträge zu früh am Treffpunkt erschienen. Im Andenken an das Versprechen an seinen Vater und nicht mehr länger fähig, die quälende Ungewissheit zu ertragen, betrat Liam das alte Wohnhaus, obgleich es Teil des Deals war, dass Er niemals aussteigen sollte. Im Inneren konnte Liam schließlich seinen Geschäftspartner entdecken und ein Gespräch belauschen, aus welchem hervorging, dass sich in den Frachtkisten stets Menschen befunden hatte. Der nach außen hin förmliche Geschäftsmann ließ die Leute von einem Unbekannten mittels "Blutmagie" foltern und trank schließlich deren Blut, dem Er eine besondere Köstlichkeit zuschrieb. In diesem Moment wurde Liam klar, was für schreckliche Fehler Er die ganze Zeit begangen hatte. Auf seiner Flucht aus dem Gebäude entdeckte Liam auch die geplante Fracht für diesen Abend: eine junge Mutter und ein etwa 6-jähriges Mädchen. Seinem Instinkt folgend befreiten Er die Beiden und half Ihnen zu seinem Auto, wo Er mit den Befreiten und Selina die Flucht ergriff. Doch die Handlanger seines Geschäftspartners folgten den Flüchtigen, was in einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd quer durch Savannah endete. Trotz seiner ausgezeichneten Stadtkenntnis gelang es Liam zu keinem Zeitpunkt, die Verfolger abzuschütteln. Bei einem gewagten Manöver an der Talmadge Memorial Bridge verlor Liam schließlich die Kontrolle über sein Auto und rammte einen Brückenpfeiler, sodass die Verfolger die Gruppe einholen konnten. Sein Geschäftspartner zerrte den schwerverletzten Liam aus dem Fahrzeug und konfrontierte Ihn. So erfuhr Liam, dass der Mann ein Vampir war, der offenkundig nur Blut von Folteropfern trinken konnte. Sein "Dealer" würde mittels Blutmagie die Menschen foltern und Sie so vorbereiten, dass Er von Ihnen trinken konnte. Diese Begegnung war das erste Mal, dass Liam mit der Welt der Dunkelheit und den Vampiren konfrontiert wurde. Liam versuchte, sich gegen den Mann zur Wehr zu setzen und rammte eine Glasscherbe seines Auto in dessen Auge, was den Mann schwer verwundete, Ihn jedoch nicht tötete. Er brach Liam beinahe das Kreuz, doch anstatt Ihn zu töten, wollte Er Ihn nun leiden lassen: Die Frau und das Kind waren wohl tot, doch Selina lebte noch. Der Fremde offenbarte Liam, dass Er Selina mitnehmen würde und Liam würde niemals erfahren, ob Er Sie getötet hatte, folterte oder anderes. Die Ungewissheit sollte Ihn zugrunde richten. Ohne, dass Liam es verhindern konnte, verschwanden der Fremde und auch seine geliebte Selina spurlos. Beginn einer Jagd Liam konnte keine Spur von dem Fremden und Selina mehr finden, doch fand Er heraus, dass das kleine Mädchen den Unfall, entgegen aller Erwartungen, schwer verletzt überlebt hatte. Er brachte Sie ins nächste Krankenhaus, wo Er Ihren Namen erfuhr: Chiara Jones. Er erfuhr auch, dass die Kleine nun eine Vollwaise war und instinktiv gab Er sich selbst die Schuld am Tod Ihrer Mutter. Liam schwor, ehe Er das Krankenhaus noch vor dem Kind verlassen durfte, dass Er sich um Sie kümmern würde. Doch würde Er dies im Geheimen tun, denn Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Ihr unter die Augen zu treten. Nur kurze Zeit später begann Liam damit, den Spuren seines Geschäftspartners zu folgen, um Selina zu retten und Ihn zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Doch sämtliche Gebäude waren leer, in denen der Fremde zuvor Frachten aufgegeben oder die Er als Lieferanschriften genannt hatte. Lediglich in einem der Wohnhäuser fand Liam ein beschädigtes Handy, wohl von einem der Mitarbeiter des Mannes. Es gelang Ihm, die darauf befindliche, gelöschte Sprachnachricht wiederherzustellen und so erfuhr Er, dass der Fremde Anweisung gegeben hatte, sämtliche Operationen nach Atlanta zu verlagern, nachdem seine "Geschäfte" in Savannah aufgeflogen sind. Er gab dem Mitarbeiter ferner die Anweisung, sich in Atlanta mit der "Blutroten Lilie" zu treffen, um weitere Operationen planen und schnellstens einleiten zu können. Liam heftete sich sofort an die Fersen des Fremden. Er erklärte Jasper und Annica, dass Er seine Geschäfte nach Atlanta auslagern musste, hielt jedoch beständig telefonischen Kontakt zu den Beiden. Er nannte jedoch den Ausbau seiner Geschäfte als Vorwand für seinen Weggang. Keinem seiner Geschwister erzählte er von dem Monster, das Er insgeheim jagte. In Atlanta verbrachte Liam weitere zwei Jahre damit, Fuß zu fassen. Er nahm seine Arbeit als freischaffender Kurierfahrer wieder auf und finanzierte sich so sein Leben in der Stadt. Nachts brach Er dann in die düsteren Teile der Stadt auf, wo Er sich umhörte und nach einem Mann fragte, der Leute für spezielle Frachtaufträge anheuerte. Doch weder zu dem Fremden, noch zur Blutroten Lilie konnte man Ihm etwas sagen. Liam's Fragen wurden mit der Zeit, nachdem Er auf andere Weise keine Antworten erhielt, immer direkter, so begann Er irgendwann, nach einem Mann zu fragen, der Blut trinkt, aber nur eine spezielle Art von Blut. Ohne es zu wissen, zog Er damit das Interesse eines Vampirclans auf sich: der Ventrue. Das schicksalshafte Angebot Ohne, dass Er es wusste, wurde Liam von einem der Ventrue der Stadt beobachtet, der dem Auftrag hatte herauszufinden, ob Er ein Jäger ist oder wieviel Er tatsächlich wusste. Der Ventrue, Jason Turner, damals ein Mitglied der Geißel, fand jedoch bald heraus, dass der Mann in eigener Sache arbeitete und nicht aktiv nach Vampiren suchte. Nachdem Er sich sicher war, dass Liam keine konkrete Bedrohung für die Maskerade darstellte, begann Jason ein anderes Interesse an Ihm zu entwickeln: Liam war gut in dem was Er tat, entschlossen und ehrgeizig. Genau diese Eigenschäften schätzten die Ventrue besonders. Er trug beim Prinzen den Wunsch vor, Liam den Kuss zu schenken, was Ihm schließlich auch gestattet wurde. Doch ehe Er Liam erreichen oder mit Diesem in Kontakt treten konnte, beging Der einen schwerwiegenden Fehler. In einer Nacht wagte sich Liam zu weit ins Gebiet einer hiesigen Gang vor und geriet in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Mitgliedern derselben. Obwohl Er sich wacker hielt, konnte Er gegen eine ganze Gruppe nicht bestehen und wurde schwer verletzt, als sein Lungenflügel durch einen Messerstich verletzt wurde. Zeugen des Vorfalls alarmierten zwar den Notarzt, sodass Liam schnell in ein Krankenhaus gebracht wurde, doch war rasch klar, dass Er die Nacht nicht überleben würde. Jason musste schnell reagieren und zeigte sich Liam, als Dieser bereits nur noch schwach bei Bewusstsein war. Er klärte Ihn über die Vampire auf und unterbreitete Ihm das Angebot, selbst in Untoter zu werden, wenn Er überleben wollte. Liam, der nicht bereit war zu sterben, ehe Er Selina gefunden und Gewissheit über Ihr Schicksal erlangt sowie Vergeltung an dem Fremden geübt hatte, willigte schließlich ein. So schenkte Jason Ihm in dieser Nacht den Kuss und brachte den frisch verwandelten Vampir in aller Heimlichkeit aus dem Krankenhaus, wo Er die Spuren dessen Verschwindens verwischte. Untote Existenz Die ersten Wochen nach seiner Verwandlung waren hart für Liam. Er musste akzeptieren, zu der gleichen Art Monster geworden zu sein, wie der Mann, den Er jagte. Es fiel Ihm schwer, sich in die Welt der Kainiten einzufügen und den Anweisungen Jason's zu folgen. Er rebellierte häufig gegen seinen Erzeuger und befolgte dessen Anweisungen nicht. Auch war Er nicht bereit, sich von Diesem über die Welt der Dunkelheit belehren zu lassen. Unwissend wie Er war, glaubte Liam, seine Suche einfach genauso fortsetzen zu können wie zuvor. Bereits in den ersten Nächten wurde Er jedoch von der neuen Wirklichkeit eingeholt: Er konnte kein Blut zu sich nehmen, da die Clansschwäche der Ventrue verhinderte, dass Er jedes Blut trinken konnte. So hungerte Liam und ignorierte seinen wachsenden Hunger zunächst, bis Er nach mehreren Nächten eine Passantin anfiel und beinahe tötete. Nur das Eingreifen von Jason verhinderte den Tod der Sterblichen und eine Katastrophe. Liam erkannte, dass Er spezielles Blut brauchte und sich dosiert ernähren musste, wenn Er überleben wollte. Sich schuldig fühlend über das, was Er getan hatte, eine Schuld, die zu seiner vorherigen noch dazu kam, erweckte in Liam einen neuen Instinkt: Er kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass das einzige Blut, dass Ihn nährt jenes von Schuldigen ist, genau wie Er einer ist und nur dieses Blut sein Verlangen jemals stillen kann. Irgendwann zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fand Liam außerdem heraus, dass Er aus unerklärlichen Gründen ein Haus nur auf Einladung betreten kann, wenn eine sterbliche Person Eigentümer des Hauses ist. Nachdem Jason Ihn davor bewahrt hatte, eine große Dummheit zu begehen, die beinahe ein Leben gekostet hatte, akzeptierte Liam dessen Führung und ließ sich, wenn auch widerwillig, in den Bräuchen der Welt der Dunkelheit unterweisen. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an nannte Er Jason nur noch "Master". Dieser half Ihm, eine neue Zuflucht aufzubauen: In den Avana Uptown Apartments, in denen Er auch selbst seine Residenz hatte. Da sein Erzeuger nach einiger Zeit zum Parlamentär der Ventrue in der Stadt befördert wurde und so durch seine Pflichten immer mehr gebunden wurde, arrangierte Er, dass Liam dem Tremere Joseph Flynt zugewiesen wurde, der als sein Mentor fungieren und Ihn unterweisen und lehren sollte. Joseph war bereits Mentor eines jungen Kainiten namens Jake Carson, sodass Liam sich bald mit Diesem anfreundete. Die Beiden begründeten den Grundstein des späteren Klüngels. Nach etwas mehr als drei Jahren wurde Joseph dann erneut der Mentor eines weiteren Kainiten, des Nosferatu Pete Hodge, der sich ebenfalls mit Jake und Liam zusammentat. Liam nahm seine Arbeit als Kurierfahrer im Laufe der Zeit wieder auf und erweiterte sein Repertoire um Dienste als Leibwächter, da seine übernatürliche Zähigkeit perfekt für diese Aufgabe geeignet war. Er konnte seine Arbeit problemlos nachts ausführen und hatte somit auch nie Schwierigkeiten, dies mit seinem neuen Dasein zu vereinbaren. Nach einiger Zeit gab Joseph Ihm den Rat, ein Jagdgebiet in der Stadt zu etablieren, wo Er seinen Blutdurst stillen konnte. Nach etlicher Suche fand Liam einen Rocker-/Gothclub, das "Hellblazers". Er begann sich immer hier herumzutreiben und fand bald einige Sterbliche, von denen Er problemlos trinken konnte. Bereits in seinen ersten Nächten dort traf Er die Kellnerin Lisa Bueller. Zunächst nur eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft, versuchte Lisa eines Nachts, Liam ein Päckchen Gras zu verkaufen. Da wurde dem jungen Vampir klar, dass Sie als Dealerin sich zusätzliches Geld verdiente und somit ebenfalls Schuld auf sich geladen hatte. Letztlich entschied sich Liam, Lisa in seine übernatürliche Existenz einzuweihen und Sie als erstes Trinkgefäß zu etablieren. Im Gegenzug behielt Liam stets Stillschweigen über Lisa's Geschäfte und half Ihr mehr als einmal, Ihren Job nicht zu verlieren. Später machte Liam die Bekanntschaft von Liliana Verse, die Ihn ansprach, da Sie Ihn vom Campus der Emory University kannte, wo sich Liam oft herumtrieb, um Chiara im Auge zu behalten und Geld für Sie zu hinterlegen. Nach einigen Gesprächen fand Liam heraus, dass Liliana dem Goth-Stil frönte, um Ihre Schuld zu kompensieren: In jungen Jahren hatte Sie den Tod eines Freundes verschuldet und kam nie darüber hinweg. Als schuldige Person war Sie damit perfekt geeignet, ein weiteres Trinkgefäß für den jungen Ventrue zu werden. Sie war fasziniert von der Existenz der Vampire, als Liam diese Ihr offenbarte und willigte sofort ein, dem Vampir Ihr Blut zu spenden. Im Gegenzug erzählte Liam Ihr einige Dinge über die Welt der Dunkelheit und brachte Sie so tiefer in die von Ihr so geliebte finstere Wirklichkeit. Durch seine Arbeit knüpfte Liam auch Kontakt zu dem griechischen Taxifahrer und Hehler Stefanos Dimitrios, dessen Hehlerei Geschäfte Er bald unterstützte. Stefanos wurde ein guter Freund, der Einzige, der es schaffte, Liam etwas Lebensfreude in seinem neuen Dasein abzugewinnen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Dieser nicht nur mit seinem Schicksal haderte. Eines Nachts wurde Liam dann Zeuge eines Konflikts zwischen zwei Bikergangs im Hellblazers. Der sterbliche Biker Jackson Grant und seine Kumpels der "Abyssal Riders" trafen auf eine verfeindete Gang und zogen bei der anschließenden Schlägerei rasch den Kürzeren. Die blutige Auseinandersetzung ging soweit, dass am Ende nur noch Jackson von seinen Leuten am Leben war. Da Er aber nicht bereit war, um sein Leben zu betteln, beeindruckte Er Liam nachhaltig. Dieser kam Ihm zu Hilfe und gemeinsam schlugen Sie die anderen Biker in die Flucht. Später weihte der junge Ventrue den schwerverletzten Biker in sein Geheimnis ein. Da Er Diesem unglaublich dankbar war und sich Liam überdies die Freundschaft des Bikers verdient hatte, willigte Der ein, Liam zukünftig mit Informationen und Blut zu versorgen, wann immer notwendig. Nach mehreren Jahren kam schließlich ein weiteres Mitglied, ebenfalls durch Joseph, ins Klüngel dazu: Ricardo Lopez, ein junger Brujah und Ex Polizist. Obwohl Liam und Er viele unterschiedliche Sichtweisen hatte, was zu einigen Starschwierigkeiten zwischen den Beiden führte, die nie ganz verschwinden sollten, respektierte Liam dessen Fähigkeiten als Sicherheitsberater und Polizist bald. In den folgenden Monaten arbeiteten die Beiden oft zusammen und Liam wandte sich häufig an Ricardo, wenn Er einen neuen Auftrag hatte, bei dem Er Unterstützung brauchen konnte. Das nun aus vier Mitgliedern bestehende Klüngel etablierte den "Fiddler's Pub" als den Ihnen eigenen Treffpunkt in Atlanta. Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta Staffel I In "Nächte der Moderne" lebt Liam bereits seit vierzehn Jahren in Atlanta, zwölf davon als Vampir. Er hat sich ein Dasein als Kurierfahrer mit guten Kontakten in die Unterwelt erarbeitet, ist jedoch nach wie vor ein unbedeutendes Mitglied der Gesellschaft der Nacht. Liam organisiert an diesem Abend eine Lieferfahrt und hört aus dem Fernsehen, dass Bandenkriege zwischen verfeindeten Familienclans in der Stadt ausgebrochen sind. Dies frustriert Ihn, da es schlecht für seine Geschäfte ist. Er wird außerdem hellhörig, als Er mitbekommt, dass in der Emory University in Kürze ein Vortrag über die "Kreaturen der Nacht" stattfinden wird. Besorgt um sein Mündel beschließt Er, sich diesen Vortrag auf keinen Fall entgehen zu lassen. Schließlich erhält Liam ein Angebot für einen spontanen Auftrag: Er soll Mia Feluccia, die Tochter eines Paten, der im Zuge der Bandenkriege angeschossen wurde, zu einem Safehouse bringen. Da Er einen solch heiklen Auftrag ohne Vorbereitung nicht allein durchführen kann, bittet Liam seinen Partner Ricardo um Hilfe, welche Dieser zusagt. Die Übergabe der "Fracht" findet dann bei den Ford Motorwerken statt. Zunächst versucht Liam, zusammen mit Ricardo, Mia Feluccia so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt zu fahren, jedoch wird die Gruppe bald verfolgt. Aufgrund seines auffälligen Autos ändert Liam die Strategie und macht sich diesen Nachteil zunutze: Er fungiert als Köder und führt die Verfolger quer durch die Stadt, während Ricardo ein Auto kurzschließt und Mia Feluccia unbehelligt zum Safehouse außerhalb der Stadt bringt. Der Plan geht auf und Liam kann das Safehouse ebenfalls erreichen, nachdem seine Verfolger erkannt haben, dass Er das Mädchen nicht bei sich hat und von Ihm ablassen. Dort angekommen verbarrikadiert Er die Fenster und Türen und weist die junge Sterbliche an, in dem Safehouse auszuharren, während Er und Ricardo Schutz vor der Sonne im Keller des Gebäudes suchen. In "Bandenkriege" spitzt sich die Situation für Liam und Ricardo zu. Mia Feluccia wurde während des Tages entführt. Doch hat Sie wohl Gegenwehr geleistet, denn die beiden Vampire finden einen der Angreifer verletzt im Haus. Liam's anfängliche Intention, den Mann zu foltern, um Informationen zu erhalten, wird von Ricardo vereitelt, sodass Liam schließlich die Disziplin "Beherrschung" einsetzt, um herauszufinden, dass Mia Feluccia über ein Lagerhaus in Ost Atlanta nach Puerto Rico verschifft werden soll. Als das vermeintliche Abholkommando für Mia eintrifft, klärt Liam diese über die geänderten Gegebenheiten auf und macht einen Deal mit einem Mann, der sich als Armando Feluccia ausgibt, was Liam jedoch rasch durchschaut: Er sagt dennoch zu, das Mädchen aus der Gewalt der Caruso Familie zu befreien. Zurück in Atlanta befreien Liam und Ricardo, mit Unterstützung durch Jake Carson, der den verletzten Armando Feluccia bereits bewachen lässt, dessen Tochter Mia aus der Gewalt der Caruso Familie, indem Sie ein waghalsiges Rettungsmanöver durchführen. Dieses gelingt Ihnen nur mithilfe des Sterblichen Luis Guerrera, der ebenfalls Gefangener der Caruso's ist. Obwohl Liam Ihn nervig und unprofessionell findet, verhilft Er Diesem mit den Anderen zur Flucht. Später bewacht Liam, gemeinsam mit Jake und Ricardo Armando Feluccia und versucht im Krankenhaus, den Attentäter zu finden. Als Dieser schließlich zuschlägt und sich auch noch als Ventrue zu erkennen gibt, fragt Liam nach dessen Intention. Er erfährt, dass durch den Tod diverser sterblicher Bandenbosse das Nocturnal Dominion geschwächt werden soll. Liam gelingt es, einen durch die Disziplin Beherrschung manipulierten Leibwächter davon abzuhalten, auf Armando Feluccia zu schießen und gemeinsam mit Ricardo den Attentäter lange genug aufzuhalten, bis Ryker Maxwell eintrifft und Diesen töten kann. In der Tiefgarage des Krankenhauses wird Liam schließlich Zeuge, wie Jake und Ricardo den Ghul des toten Vampirs gefangen nehmen, der von den Ansichten seines Meisters überzeugt ist und ebenfalls lautstark den Tod des Dominions fordert. Für seine Heldentat, einen abtrünnigen Vampir entlarvt und zur Strecke gebracht zu haben, wird Liam in der Folgenacht, gemeinsam mit Jake und Ricardo, vor den Seneschall der Stadt gerufen und soll als Dank eine Einladung zu einer Soiree erhalten, die in Kürze in der Stadt stattfinden soll. Dies stellt eine große Ehre dar, da normalerweise nur Ancillae und Ahnen dorthin eingeladen werden. Die Einladungen werden zeitweise an den Mentor der jungen Vampire, Joseph Flynt übergeben, der prüfen soll, ob seine Schützlinge würdig sind, einer solchen Festivität beizuwohnen sodass Er Ihnen die Einladungen nach Gutdünken aushändigen kann. Als Er später noch eine Kurierfahrt für den Waffendealer Antonio Fernandez erledigt, beginnt Liam sich erstmals zu fragen, ob die Bandenkriege tatsächlich nur eine rein sterbliche Angelegenheit sind. In "Nacht der Jäger" begibt sich Liam zur Emory University, um den Vortrag über die Kreaturen der Nacht zu verfolgen und auf sein Mündel, Chiara Jones, aufzupassen. Er gibt sich Ihr auch bei diesem Besuch nicht zu erkennen, obgleich Er ein Gespräch zwischen Ihr und ein paar Freunden belauscht, in welchem Sie von Alpträumen aus Ihrer Vergangenheit berichtet. Später wird Er Zeuge, wie der Dozent, Shaw Vaikken, tatsächlich pikante Details über die Kainiten ausplaudert und damit die Maskerade massiv bedroht, im letzten Moment aber von Michael Fledger, einem Mitglied der Geißel daran gehindert wird. Zuvor hat Liam noch ein Gespräch mit Shaw Vaikken, der auf einen Angriff der Vampire gegen Ihn bereits vorbereitet war. Später hilft Liam Michael Fledger dabei, die Beweise des Jägers, in Form eines Handyvideos, welches einen Kainiten beim Trinken zeigt, zu vernichten, um die Maskerade zu schützen. Dabei nutzen die Beiden Liam's Kontakte zum Campus der Emory University, um einen Technikfreak unter den Studenten aufzutreiben, der eine Kopie des Videos für die Camarilla fertigt, ehe die ursprüngliche CD zerstört wird. Liam sieht auf diesem Video einen Kainiten, der niemals gelernt hat, seinen Hunger zu kontrollieren, völlig vom Tier verzehrt wird und wahllos Menschen angreift. Er empfindet erstmals Dankbarkeit gegenüber seinem Erzeuger Jason Turner, ihn in seiner "schweren Eingewöhnungszeit" nicht allein gelassen zu haben, da Ihm sonst ein ähnliches Schicksal widerfahren wäre. Liam hat einen Verdacht bezüglich des Professors und verabredet sich mit Jason und Ricardo, um dies zu besprechen. Vor dem Treffen schlichtet Er jedoch noch einen Konflikt zwischen Ricardo und Viona Ghost, da der Brujah von dem Ghul Blut getrunken hat. Als Wiedergutmachung und weil Sie die Beiden Vampire erpresst, fährt Liam Viona zum Treffpunkt eines Auftrags, der jedoch schiefläuft, als Verhandlungen mit dem zwielichtigen Amon Petach aus dem Ruder laufen. Liam entscheidet sich, den Ghul trotz Ihres zuvor überheblichen Auftretens zu retten und erreicht dies, indem Er dem zwielichtigen Petach einen Gefallen anbietet und behauptet, dass Viona sein Ghul wäre. Somit übernimmt Er die Schuld für den gescheiterten Auftrag gegenüber Petach. Im Gegenzug zeigt sich Viona dankbar gegenüber Liam und verspricht, auch Ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Schließlich treffen sich Liam und Ricardo mit Jason und Liam berichtet von seinem Verdacht, dass Shaw Vaikken ein Jäger und der Vortrag nur eine Falle war, um die Kainiten aus der Reserve zu locken. Er und Ricardo warten in seinem Apartment, während Jason aufbricht, um die anderen Vampire zu warnen, die bei dem gefangenen Sterblichen sind. Um etwaigen Verdacht von sich abzulenken, beauftragt Liam Luis und seine Kumpels, mit seinem auffälligen Auto bei Tag durch die Stadt zu fahren, damit potenzielle andere Jäger Liam nicht als Vampir verdächtigen können. Als Jason schließlich wiederkommt, erfährt Liam, dass Richard Banks, der Erstgeborene der Ventrue getötet wurde, ehe Shaw Vaikken letztlich vernichtet werden konnte. In "Politik & Blut" ''begibt sich Liam, gemeinsam mit Jason Turner, zum World Congress Center, um an einem eilig einberufenen Clanstreffen der Ventrue teilzunehmen. Bei diesem Krisentreffen soll ein neuer Erstgeborener gewählt werden. Liam lernt einige wichtige Kainiten, darunter den einflussreichen Oswald Stone, den ambitionierten James Saunders und die charismatische Nathalie Pierce, kennen. Dabei lernt Er auch die politische Macht seines Clans kennen, als Er Zeuge wird, wie während des Treffens Alessandro Gonzalez, ein selbstverliebter und neureicher Ventrue, in Ungnade fällt, innerhalb eines Abends seinen gesamten Wohlstand verliert und letztlich, als Er es wagt, im Elysium Waffen einzusetzen, vom Hüter des Elysiums hingerichtet wird. Liam wird erstmals bewusst, über welche Macht Clan Ventrue eigentlich verfügt. Er lernt auch, dass "Dignitas", der Ehrenkodex des Clans, alles bedeutet und immens wichtig ist. Später schlägt Liam seinen eigenen Erzeuger Jason Turner als neuen Erstgeborenen vor und gibt seine Stimme für Diesen ab, um Ihm seine Dankbarkeit für die Unterstützung der vergangenen Jahre auszudrücken. Zwar wird Jason nicht als neuer Erstgeborener gewählt, kann jedoch, dadurch, dass Er vorgeschlagen wurde und am zweitmeisten Stimmen in der Abstimmung erhielt, dennoch weiter den Posten des Parlamentärs ausüben. Nach dem Clanstreffen begibt sich Liam in den Fiddler's Pub, wo Er mit dem Rest seines Klüngels verabredet ist. Dort trifft Er erstmals auf Cassie Star, die das neueste Klüngelmitglied werden soll und von Ricardo vorgestellt wird. Er hält zunächst nicht viel von Ihr und glaubt nicht, dass Sie es lange in der Welt der Dunkelheit schaffen wird, was Er auch indirekt zu verstehen gibt. Er ist auch anwesend, als Pete seinen Kameraden ein Artefakt der Tremere zeigt, welches Blut speichern kann und dass Er beim letzten Einsatz mit seinem Erzeuger von den Blutmagiern entwendet hat. Schließlich erscheint Joseph im Pub und verkündet seinen Schützlingen, dass Er plant, Ihnen die Einladungen für die Soiree nur dann auszuhändigen, wenn Sie jeweils eine Aufgabe für Ihn erfüllen. Liam erhält den Auftrag, eine spezielle Fracht zur Erstgeborenen der Malkavianer zu bringen, im Austausch soll Er eine Statuette erhalten und diese dann zu Joseph bringen. Da Liam dem Mentor des Klüngels nicht länger vertraut, beauftragt Er Pete, Nachforschungen anzustellen, ob irgend eine Form dunkler Magie mittels dieser Objekte gewirkt werden kann. Kurz darauf erhält Liam ein Jobangebot von Oswald Stone, dem einflussreichen Geschäftsmann, den Er beim Clanstreffen kennengelernt hatte. Er findet sich noch in derselben Nacht im Anwesen des mächtigen Ventrue ein, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen. Oswald Stone beauftragt Liam, in der Nacht nach der Soiree nach Miami zu fahren und dort eine bestimmte Person abzuholen und diese umgehend zu Ihm zu bringen. Zwei Wochen später soll Er Sie dann zurück bringen. Liam sieht kein Problem in diesem Auftrag und wittert vielmehr seine Chance, endlich einen Auftrag für einen mächtigen Vampir zu erledigen. Ohne Umschweife sagt Er Oswald Stone die Erledigung der Fracht zu, vereinbart aber auch, dass Er einen Sicherheitsmann seines Vertrauens, Ricardo Lopez, auf diese Mission mitnehmen kann. Später versucht Liam, gemeinsam mit Jake und Cassie, Ricardo zu finden, der nicht zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen ist, um die Aufgabe für Joseph zu erledigen. Durch einen Anruf bei Ihm findet Liam heraus, dass Ricardo eine Auseinandersetzung mit seiner Erzeugerin hatte, sein Auto in Brand gesteckt hat und danach verschwunden ist. Gemeinsam macht sich die Gruppe auf die Suche nach Ihm und findet Ihn in einer Seitenstraße, wo Er wütend und verzweifelt ist. Seine Vergehen wurden ferner von Viona Ghost beobachtet, die von der anderen Straßenseite sogar ein Video davon gemacht hat. Liam überzeugt Sie davon, dieses nicht zu veröffentlichen, indem Er sie daran erinnert, dass Sie es allein Ihm verdankt, noch am Leben zu sein. Schließlich gelingt es Liam und den Anderen auch, Ricardo zu beruhigen und die Gruppe bringt Ihn zu Joseph, der bereit ist, seinem Schützling eine Unterkunft für den kommenden Tag zu gewähren. In ''"Ricardo's lange Nacht" ''wird Liam zu seinem Erzeuger Jason Turner zitiert, damit Dieser Ihm die neuen Gegebenheiten in der Stadt darlegen kann, die sich durch die Neuwahl des Erstgeborenen der Ventrue ergeben haben. So erfährt Liam von erweiterten Jagdgebieten, die Er nutzen kann. Liam berichtet seinem Erzeuger von seinem Deal mit Oswald Stone und wird gewarnt, dass Mr. Stone niemals ein Versagen duldet und eine gescheiterte Mission schreckliche Konsequenzen haben könnte. Nach einem Abstecher in seine Stammkneipe Hellblazers, wo Er seinen Bekannten Jackson Grant trifft und sich von Diesem ernährt, trifft sich Liam erneut mit Jake und Cassie, um die Aufgaben für Joseph zu erfüllen. Wieder erscheint Ricardo nicht zum Treffen, sodass die Gruppe ohne Ihn beginnt. Gemeinsam fahren Liam und die Anderen zum Emory Hospital, wo Jake das Blut von einem Kontaktmann besorgen kann, während Liam dort die Erstgeborene der Malkavianer, Sophie Blanchard treffen soll. Zunächst begegnet Liam jedoch nur Dr. Filbert Kranz, dem Parlamentär der Malkavianer. Dieser ist gegenüber Liam skeptisch, lässt Ihn jedoch passieren, als Dieser berichtet, dass Er eine Lieferung von Joseph für die Erstgeborene hat. So trifft Liam schließlich auf Sophie Blanchard, die Ihre Zuflucht in einer Etage direkt im Krankenhaus hat, welche jedoch nur durch eine spezielle Sicherheitsfreigabe überhaupt betreten werden kann. Das Geschäft verläuft reibungslos, Liam kann seine Lieferung abgeben und erhält im Gegenzug die Statuette. Jedoch beunruhigt Ihn die Art von Ms. Blanchard erheblich, die scheinbar direkt in seinen Kopf sehen kann und Ihm unangenehme Fragen stellt, denen Er vorsichtig auszuweichen versucht. Schließlich lässt Sie durchblicken, dass Sie Liam helfen könnte, den Mann zu finden, den Er sucht und das Geheimnis um die "Blutrote Lilie" zu lüften, da Sie die Gabe der Sicht besitzt und anhand von Objekten in die Zukunft oder Vergangenheit blicken kann. Liam sagt zu, das Angebot zu überdenken und Sophie Blanchard wieder zu besuchen. Kurz darauf trifft die Gruppe beim Fiddler's Pub wieder auf Ricardo, der immer noch resigniert und deprimiert ist. Liam verachtet diese Einstellung und konfrontiert Ricardo direkt damit, sich seinen Problemen zu stellen und nicht vor diesen davon zu laufen. Als Ricardo erklärt, keine Idee zu haben, wo Er mit der Suche nach seinem Objekt, einem Anhänger aus dem englischen Königshaus beginnen soll, schlägt Liam Ihm einen Deal mit Pete vor, da die Nosferatu Ihm garantiert helfen können. Schließlich kann der Clan über alles Informationen ausgraben und so auch mit Sicherheit den Anhänger finden, den Ricardo sucht. In ''"Hehlerware" trifft sich Liam mit Ricardo und bietet Diesem unter einem Vorwand seine Hilfe bei der Erfüllung der Aufgabe für Joseph Flynt an. Da Er gute Kontakte zum Schwarzmarkt besitzt und damit eine große Hilfe sein könnte, nimmt Ricardo das Angebot ohne Umschweife an. Da Er jedoch noch den Streit mit seiner Erzeugerin bereinigen muss, setzt Liam seinen Partner zunächst beim Brujah Club Marcus Folly ab und beginnt bereits ohne Ihn mit den entsprechenden Nachforschungen zum Auffinden des Anhängers. Besuche in mehreren Antiquitätengeschäften scheitern jedoch und Liam kommt der Gedanke, dass der Anhänger vermutlich nicht auf legaler Weise in die Staaten verbracht worden ist. Als Er Ricardo später vorschlägt, über illegale Kontakte den Anhänger zu suchen ist Der davon nicht begeistert und hält Liam vor, stets immer nur illegale Geschäfte zu machen. Daher wählen Beide zunächst Ricardo's Weg und suchen den Kontakt zu dessen alten Polizeipartner, Matt Preslin. Der kann den Beiden jedoch nicht weiterhelfen, da Ihm keine Informationen über ein derartiges Schmuckstück vorliegen. Er bestätigt aber Liam's Verdacht, dass ein solcher Anhänger nur über illegale Kanäle in die Staaten gelangt sein kann. Liam bringt Ricardo schließlich zum "Athena", um seinen alten Geschäftspartner und Kumpel, Stefanos Dimitrios zu treffen. Tatsächlich kann Liam ein gutes Geschäft mit Stefanos abschließen, doch ehe Er das Restaurant wieder verlässt, wird Er Zeuge, wie der zwielichtige Jared King erscheint und mit Stefanos sprechen will. Liam belauscht das Gespräch und findet so heraus, dass der Bandenchef Stefanos erpresst, frisch gestohlene Juwelen zu verkaufen, doch derart "Heiße Ware" ist ein Risiko für jeden Hehler und könnte Stefanos direkt ins Gefängnis bringen. Als Jared King schließlich gegangen ist, konfrontiert Liam seinen alten Freund und bietet Diesem seine Hilfe an. Zunächst schlägt Er aber vor, dass Stefanos auf das Geschäft eingehen soll, dabei aber mit der Polizei zusammenarbeiten soll, um geschnappt zu werden. So kann Er vielleicht einen Deal mit der Polizei machen, um Jared King zu schnappen und dessen Rache nicht fürchten zu müssen. Schließlich erhält Liam durch die Kontakte von Stefanos jedoch die Informationen, die Er benötigt. Er bittet Stefanos, sich bei Ihm zu melden, wenn die Dinge schlecht laufen, was Dieser zusagt. So erfahren Liam und Ricardo, dass der Anhänger erst vor wenigen Monaten letztmalig versteigert wurde, an eine wohlhabende Frau namens Brianna Rivers. Liam führt ein Telefonat mit Jason und erfährt von Diesem, dass die Georgia Kingz, deren Anführer Jared King ist, eine rein sterbliche Bande sein sollen, weswegen sich die Kainiten der Stadt bis dato nicht übermäßig mit Diesen beschäftigt haben. Bezüglich des Anhängers gibt Jason seinem Nachkommen jedoch die Information, dass Brianna Rivers die Parlamentärin der Toreador ist und auch in den Avana Uptown Apartments, genau wie Liam und Jason, wohnt. Da Ricardo immer schon Probleme mit den Toreador hatte, erklärt sich Liam bereit, den Anhänger zu besorgen. Ricardo soll derweil den Rest des Klüngels im Fiddler's Pub treffen, wo alsbald Joseph auftauchen wird, um die geforderten Objekte entgegen zu nehmen. Liam begibt sich danach zurück zu seiner Zuflucht und ins Penthouse, wo Er Brianna Rivers kennenlernt. Diese erweist sich als freundlich und zuvorkommend, sodass Liam schnell Vertrauen zu Ihr fasst. Er entscheidet sich, ehrlich zu der älteren Kainitin zu sein und berichtet von Joseph's Aufgabe. Schließlich hilft Brianna Ihm und führt ein Telefonat mit Joseph, in welchem die beiden Vampire aushandeln, dass Sie den Anhänger an Ihn übergibt, wenn Joseph Ihr dafür einen Gefallen tut, was Dieser schließlich annimmt. Liam ist überrascht darüber, da Er bis dato glaubte, dass Joseph nicht gern Jemandem etwas schuldig ist. Brianna bietet Ihm an, dass Er und seine Freunde sich zukünftig bei Problemen auch gerne an sie wenden können, da Joseph manchmal wenig vertrauenswürdig ist. Schließlich trifft Liam sein Klüngel im Fiddler's Pub wieder, wo Pete berichtet, dass Er herausfinden konnte, dass mit den von Joseph geforderten Objekten und einem speziellen Ritual das Blut eines Kainiten mächtiger gemacht und eventuell sogar seine Generation gesenkt werden kann. Das Klüngel beschließt, bezüglich deren Mentor zukünftig vorsichtig zu sein. Letztlich erscheint Joseph im Pub und Liam übergibt Ihm die Statuette. Den Anhänger hat Er zuvor Ricardo ausgehändigt, damit es so aussieht, als hätte Dieser die Aufgabe allein erfüllt. Im Gegenzug erhalten Liam und die Anderen die Einladungen für die Soiree. In "Düstere Geheimnisse" erhält Liam von Ricardo die Nachricht, dass Dieser sich eine eigene Website eingerichtet hat, um seine Dienste als Leibwächter und Sicherheitsmann anzubieten. Liam erkennt jedoch, dass das Logo, welches Ricardo gewählt hat, dem Emblem der Camarilla verdächtig ähnlich sieht und eilt sofort zu dessen Zuflucht, um Ihn über diesen Fauxpas zu unterrichten. Als Er dort eintrifft, ist auch ein Mitglied der Geißel, Michael Fledger, bereits vor Ort, mit dem Liam zuvor bereits zu tun hatte. Die drei können die Sache friedlich bereinigen und Fledger erzählt den beiden jungen Kainiten, warum Sicherheit im 21. Jahrhundert wichtiger ist als vielleicht jemals zuvor. Später in derselben Nacht begibt sich Liam zur Emory University, um erneut Geld an sein Mündel, Chiara Jones, zu übersenden und nach Ihr zu sehen. Er trifft während einer Studentenparty ein und versucht sich Chiara und Ihren Freunden in der Menge unauffällig zu nähern, um etwaige Gespräche mitzuhören. Dies scheitert jedoch, als ein betrunkener Student, Nick Drew, Ihn anpöbelt. Liam hatte kurz zuvor mitgehört, dass Chiara immer noch Alpträume über die Vergangenheit hat, was Ihn beunruhigt. Als der trunkene Student sich nicht abwimmeln lässt, verliert Liam für einen Moment die Beherrschung und bricht Diesem das Genick. Er hat jedoch Glück, das Niemand diesen Mord beobachtet hat und kann Diesen als Unfall tarnen, indem Er die Leiche von der Tribüne wirft. Als Er kurz darauf auf den Campus rausgeht, um sich zu sammeln, was Ihm nur mit Mühe und unter Zuhilfenahme des Lieblingslieds seiner Liebe, Selina Williams, gelingt, hört Liam erneut ein Gespräch zwischen Chiara und Ihren Freunden mit. Diese sprechen von einer Person namens "Brie", mit der Sie sich noch in derselben Nacht treffen wollen. Da Er fürchtet, dass es sich hier um übernatürliche Hilfe handeln und Chiara in Gefahr sein könnte, folgt Liam Ihr und den Freunden unauffällig zum Diner auf dem Campus. Dort hört Er noch mehr darüber, dass Chiara in Ihren Träumen immer wieder in die Nacht zurückkehrt und in der Ihre Mutter starb. Er ist beruhigt, dass Sie sich nicht an sein Gesicht erinnert, fürchtet jedoch, dass diese ständige Unsicherheit Chiara auf Dauer schwer zusetzen könnte. Er überlegt, ob Er sich Chiara nicht offenbaren und alles erklären sollte, doch ehe Er eine Entscheidung treffen kann, erscheint die mysteriöse "Brie", bei der es sich um die Parlamentärin der Toreador, Brianna Rivers, handelt. Er belauscht das nachfolgende Gespräch und hört so, dass Brianna anbietet, Gespräche mit Chiara zu führen, um Ihre Unsicherheit und Ihre Alpträume zu verarbeiten, was die junge Frau annimmt. Liam wartet, bis die Gruppe das Diner verlassen hat und Brianna sich zu Ihm an die Bar gesellt, ehe Er Sie mit Ihrem Hilfsangebot für Chiara konfrontiert. Da Er Ihr sein Vertrauen bereits geschenkt hat, erklärt Liam der Toreador sein Dilemma und bittet auch um die Diskretion von Brianna bezüglich Chiara. Schließlich erzählt Er auch, dass Er überlegt, sich der jungen Frau zu offenbaren und Sie aufzuklären. Brianna überzeugt Ihn aber davon, dass dies der falsche Weg wäre, denn so würde Chiara nur erfahren, dass all die Monster, die Sie in Ihren Träumen sieht, real sind. So bittet Liam Brianna schließlich darum, dass Er Chiara beim nächsten Gespräch ausrichten soll, dass Er ein Freund der Familie ist und Sie deshalb monatlich mit Geld unterstützt. Wenn Sie es wünscht, kann Sie jederzeit Kontakt zu Liam aufnehmen, der erste Schritt hierbei muss jedoch von Ihr kommen. Brianna sagt Ihm zu, dies auszurichten und wird so zur Mitwisserin von Liam's größtem Geheimnis und Schwachpunkt. Liam hofft, dass Chiara eines Tages soweit sein wird, dass Er Ihr die Wahrheit erzählen und sich so von dieser Last befreien kann. Von Brianna erfährt Liam schließlich noch, dass der Vampir, den Er sucht, wahrscheinlich unter dem Namen "Warren Dinklage" in Atlanta unterwegs war. Aufgrund seiner mörderischen Tendenzen und Trinkgewohnheiten wurde Er zu einem Problem und Brianna erinnert sich noch, dass irgendwann entschieden wurde, dass Er beseitigt werden soll, er jedoch verschwand, bevor dieses Urteil vollstreckt werden konnte. Damit hat Liam erstmals einen Namen zu dem Mann, den Er seit vierzehn Jahren sucht. Aus Dankbarkeit bietet Er Brianna seine Hilfe an, sollte Sie diese jemals brauchen. Prompt nimmt die Parlamentärin dieses Angebot an und erzählt Liam, dass die Erzeugerin von Cassie, Aretha Naglbloom, von der Geißel hingerichtet werden soll, da Sie gegen die Traditionen verstoßen hat. Um die unschuldige Cassie zu retten, will der Seneschall Sie in eine andere Stadt bringen lassen. Brianna jedoch hält es für besser, wenn Sie bei Leuten bleibt, die Sie kennt und bittet Liam daher, sich um Sie zu kümmern. Dieser sagt schließlich zu, Cassie auf die Mission für Oswald Stone in Miami mitzunehmen und damit aus der Schusslinie zu schaffen, auch wenn dies ein enormes Risiko für Ihn und seine Fahrt bedeutet. Brianna sieht in Liam eine gute Seele und sagt Ihm dies auch, doch der Ventrue sieht dies selbst anders. Liam versammelt daraufhin Ricardo und Cassie im Fiddler's Pub, um über die Details der Mission zu sprechen. Er tarnt das Ganze als "Überlebenslektion" für Cassie und verschweigt Ihr den wahren Grund, warum Er Sie mitnehmen will. Als Sie kurz darauf mit Ihrer Erzeugerin am Telefon darüber spricht und den Raum verlässt, weiht Liam Ricardo in die tatsächlichen Hintergründe ein. Als Cassie zurückkommt und angibt, dass Aretha Ihr verboten hat, auf die Mission mitzukommen, duldet Liam keinen Widerspruch und besteht darauf, dass Cassie Ihn begleitet, sieht jedoch, dass diese Hörigkeit gegenüber Ihrer Erzeugerin noch ein größeres Problem werden könnte. Abschließend erläutert Er Ricardo und Cassie den Plan für die Fahrt, die über Jacksonville nach Miami erfolgen soll, sodass die Fahrt in drei Nächten abgeschlossen sein wird. In "Die Soiree" begibt sich Liam am Abend des wichtigen Balls noch einmal in seine Stammkneipe "Hellblazers", um sich Blut zu beschaffen. Dort trifft Er auf die Inhaberin des Clubs Persephone, Dayana Valerian, die Ihn bei Gelegenheit auf einen Drink in Ihren Club einlädt. Liam wird schließlich Zeuge, wie sein Mentor, Joseph Flynt, im Club erscheint und mit Dayana ein Gespräch führt, welches scheinbar nicht in seinem Sinne endet, sodass Er selbiges rasch beendet und den Club wieder verlässt. Im Hellblazers begegnet Liam auch Antonio Fernandez, dem Waffenhändler, für den Er auch schon gearbeitet hatte und der besorgt wirkt. Er trinkt von Diesem und erhält über dessen Blut Einsicht in seine Gedanken: So sieht Er, dass der Waffendealer eine Konfrontation mit Jared King hatte, welcher einen Leibwächter erschossen und Ihn massiv bedroht hatte, wenn Er nicht zur Kooperation bereit ist. Wie schon bei Stefanos hinterlässt Liam dem Waffendealer eine Nachricht, dass Er sich jederzeit an Ihn wenden kann, wenn Er über seine Probleme mit den Kingz sprechen will. Schließlich nimmt Liam an der Soiree im Opera Nightclub teil. Er ist anwesend, als der Prinz, Alexis Thorne, die Feierlichkeit eröffnet, bleibt jedoch zunächst anonym an der Bar. Später führt Er dann ein Gespräch mit Cara Jackson über die Georgia Kingz, erfährt jedoch nur, dass die Kainiten eine sterbliche Bande für nicht problematisch halten. Liam beobachtet später dann ebenfalls, wie Anne-Claire Bowler, eine hiesige Ventrue, von der Geißel in Gewahrsam genommen wird, da Sie falsche Angaben über Ihre Identität und die Ihrer Erzeugerin, einer gewissen "Mara Handerson" gegenüber dem Prinzen gemacht hatte. Er erfährt auch, dass diese Mara Handerson auch die Erzeugerin von Warren Dinklage gewesen sein soll, was mit ein Grund ist, dass Sie festgesetzt wird. Liam sieht seine einzige Chance, an Informationen zu kommen, indem Er mit der Vampirin spricht. Da diese aber bereits gepfählt und in Gewahrsam genommen wurde, kann Er wenig tun. Er bittet Jason um Hilfe, welcher anmerkt, dass nur der Prinz oder ein Erstgeborener es möglich machen könnte, dass Er mit der Gefangenen spricht. Mangels Alternativen wendet Er sich an Nathalie Pierce, seine Erstgeborene und erläutert Ihr sein Dilemma. Zu seiner großen Überraschung ist Sie tatsächlich bereit, Ihm dieses Gespräch zu ermöglichen. In einem Safehouse erhält Liam dann fünf Minuten Zeit, um mit Anne-Claire Bowler zu sprechen. Diese verweist darauf, dass Liam Warren Dinklage Niemals finden wird, denn dazu müsse Er Mara Handerson finden, was Ihm nicht gelingen kann. Auch über die "Blutrote Lilie" erfährt Er nur, dass es sich nicht, wie von Ihm angenommen, um einen Ort oder eine Person, sondern um das Wappensiegel einer Organisation handelt. Als Sie sich weigert, Ihm mehr Informationen zu geben, versucht Liam unter Einsatz der Disziplin "Beherrschung" mehr aus Ihr herauszubekommen, doch widersteht Sie seinem Versuch, sie zu manipulieren. Als Sie im Gegenzug Liam daran erinnert, dass Warren seine Opfer immer foltert und Liam daraus herleiten kann, was mit Selina passiert sein mag, verliert Dieser für einen Moment die Beherrschung und rammt Ihr einen Pfahl durch den Hals, ehe Er den Raum verlässt. Er nimmt jedoch ebenfalls die Halskette von Ms. Bowler mit, da Er die Option sieht, dass die Erstgeborene der Malkavianer Ihm mit diesem Objekt vielleicht Einsicht in die Vergangenheit des Besitzers geben kann und Er damit weitere Informationen erhalten wird. Den Rest des Abends verbringt Liam im Gespräch mit Nathalie Pierce, die Ihm hilft, sich zu beruhigen. Beide lernen sich besser kennen und tanzen schließlich miteinander, als die Tänze des Abends beginnen. Später spricht Liam dann noch mit Oswald Stone und versichert Diesem, dass die Vorbereitungen für seinen Auftrag getroffen sind und alles reibungslos ablaufen wird. Schließlich bespricht Liam noch mit Ricardo, Jake, Jason, Victoria und Brianna die Tatsache, dass Cassie sich der Fahrt nach Miami nicht freiwillig anschließen wird, da Sie offenkundig unter einem Blutsband an Ihre Erzeugerin steht. Sie erfahren die Hintergründe von Aretha Naglblooms Vergehen und dass Cassie damit in großer Gefahr schwebt. Um zu gewährleisten, dass Cassie sich der Mission anschließt, soll Sie aus dem Hotel entführt werden, in welchem Sie momentan residiert und im Kofferraum von Liam's Impala aus der Stadt gebracht werden. Zu diesem Zweck fordert Liam den Gefallen ein, den Viona Ghost Ihm immer noch schuldig ist, welche zusagt, dass Sie die gepfählte und für die Abfahrt vorbereitete Cassie in sein Apartment bringen wird. Liam hofft außerdem, die Beziehungen zwischen Viona, Ricardo und sich selbst wieder verbessern zu können, doch Viona macht Ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass dies für Ihn gilt, Sie und Ricardo jedoch niemals mehr Freunde werden. In "Streets of Miami (Teil I)" Kategorie:Protagonisten